An Education
by Stargirl888
Summary: Alice and Rose decide Bella needs some advice on how to spice things up in her relationship! Think Positions, Role Play, Toys and more. M for mature content
1. I can do Five

**This is just a fun little story I did because I was bored. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I don't own twilight!**

RPOV

"Aw Rosie, can't I come with?" I looked at his longing face. I hated to deny him but this was not about him – it was about Bella. I shook my head

"I'm sorry Em. I promised Alice."

"But I just want to see her face when you explain how to use that." he nodded to the brand new sex toy I was about to put into a box. I smiled briefly – it would be fun to watch, I wavered and heard a shout from upstairs

"NO, NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT." a second later a furious pixie was standing in our doorway.

"Rose, we agreed, this is a girl's discussion. I want Bella to benefit from this, not be too embarrassed to pay attention"

"She'll benefit if I'm there!" Emmett responded indignantly. He leapt up, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me onto the bed before I would even workout what had happened.

"We could even give her a demo on the more complicated concepts." he bent down to kiss me, running his hands down my thighs. I giggled.

Alice watched us as I gave her a pointed look. "Fine, you have five minutes." she said, resigned, before disappearing out the door.

"I can do five." he whispered in my ear, already tearing off my clothes.

Sure enough - five minutes later Alice and I were downstairs. I had a box of Bellas very own versions of Emmett's and my favourite toys and Alice had something that looked suspiciously like a bag of clothing. Trust Alice to involve clothes. I shook my head.

"I thought you didn't want to scare her." I hissed as we made our way to the cottage

"Like what you have in there won't." She retorted, eyeing the box in my hands.

……………………………………………………

Alice had approached me three days ago with her brilliant scheme. She had, much to my amazement, been seeing snippets of Bella and Edward together always doing the same thing. So she had decided to stage a "sex intervention" as she called it and wanted to know if I'd be in. I agreed – like Emmett had said earlier, Bella's face when she found out would be hilarious. So for the last few days Alice and I had covertly been making up a collection of items for them to spice things up.

I am not sure how Edward did not find out. I secretly suspected he knew and was just letting us get on with it anyway – I mean, it was for his benefit too.

We knew Bella would be alone today because Edward had taken Nessie up to Canada to teach her about alternative hunting methods.

As we neared the hut I could feel the anticipation building – this would be fun!

**It's short, I know.**

**Let me know if I should add a chapter showing their conversation – if so I need ideas! Especially what Rose had hidden in her box! Also any outrageous sex stories for Rose (or Alice) to share. **

**Please review – it'll make my day!!!**

**Stargirl888**


	2. We're Not Saying You Don't Satisfy Him

**So Sorry for the delay - here's Chapter 2!!**

**Special thanks to HolyRoseIzumi for beta-reading this!**

**Normal Disclaimer  
**

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch reading when I heard them approach. I had barely a seconds warning before they pounced. Both were in a state of excitement that could only bode ill for me.

They sat down on either side of me and Alice quickly linked arms. Most people would think this was a friendly gesture but I knew better – Alice only did this to prevent me from escaping when she was about to force me into something I'd rather avoid - Shopping! Expensive Overseas Trips! Makeovers! Each and every one started with the linking of arms.

Makeover was top of my list of possible tortures today – I had seen the bag Alice had dumped on the other chair and the box Rose had been carrying. Or wardrobes re-vamp.

"Now Bella, I really don't want you to fight us on this." She began with a placating tone – never good. "And we are in no way saying you don't satisfy him, we just want to give you options to make it even better." She explained.

"Alice I don't want to make anything better– if Edward is happy with how I look now and that's all that matters." I said exasperated.

"No, no, no Bella," she sounded annoyed, "that's not what I mean."

I started to get the feeling that I was missing something. They glanced at each other, clearly thinking I must be rather obtuse for not having caught on.

"Bella, we are referring to satisfying him in your love life" Rosalie explained; she was enjoying this.

I froze, they could not be serious, and I felt my expression turn to one of shock as I tried to speak but nothing coherent came out "I…you…us…" I spluttered before managing to shout "You can't possibly mean you've come to give me pointers on sex?"

"Just some alternative options!" said Alice with a smile – clearly happy we were on the same page at last.

"A..Alternative options?" I stuttered

"Just ideas to spice it up a little." Rose said

I was sincerely grateful that Vampires could not blush as I screeched "There is no way I am discussing my sex life with you!"

"Oh you don't need to discuss it." Rose inserted with a wicked smile, "she's already seen it."

"WHAT!!!" Alice's now vice like grip on my arm was the only thing that prevented me from jumping up.

"Bella, calm down – you know I can't help what I see." She defended

"What EXACTLY did you see?" I demanded – I couldn't believe she had been having visions of me and Edward doing it!!!

"Not much…just you and he…it was dark." she ended pathetically.

"Alice," I said, as though talking to a five year old "We're vampires – we can see in the dark."

"Yes ...well…" I waited. "well there was when you were on the bed, you had that on that blue lace bra I gave you and Edward– "

"Next!" I shouted before she could go on – I remembered the night in great detail, I had only warn that bra once and Edward had accidentally ruined it in the process.

"Well, there was one night, you were on the bed and he jumped on top of you saying he was going to keep you prisoner before–"

"Next!" I shouted again. We continued this pattern as she recounted over 20 examples of our recent exploits.

"Okay, I get the picture!" I finally stopped her– I was now seriously regretting asking.

I could feel Rosalie shaking next to me in silent laughter.

"Look Bella, all I'm saying is every time it's always the same. Your positions, your outfits, your movements," I let out a growl. "they're always the same." she finished quickly."

"What exactly are you planning on giving me pointers on?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"Oh Bella," Alice chuckled, "you look so apprehensive. Don't worry we were only going to show you a few things - some toys, maybe some role paying scenarios - I brought outfits!." She said with enthusiasm she normally reserved for the regular make over sessions she forced me into.

"Alice, there is no way I'm even considering dressing up as a ...naughty nurse, or whatever, nor will I put foreign objects in my body." I said firmly.

"Bella," she said seriously "Have you ever even tried it?"

I could see Rosalie snickering as she watched me.

I shook my head

"Well then." she said like that settled the matter "Its not like we're going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Great so I can go since I don't want to do this?" I asked hopefully

"Come on Bella!" she whined, tugging my arm "It'll be fun!"

Fun was the last word I'd use for this - mortifying was more appropriate, but I knew Alice would get her way eventually - years of unsuccessful attempts to dodge makeovers and shopping sprees had taught me one thing - Alice always got her own way.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I questioned, sighing

She smiled, already knowing she'd won as she replied "Not a chance!"

**So what did you think??? PLEASE review and let me know. I also still need ideas for future chapters!!!**

**Stargirl888**


	3. I'll Get Jazz to Talk To Him

**Yes, I actually decided to continue this story! So here'sCh3:**

"Alright, so I think it's best to start with positions." Alice began happily and I cringed "You know, you don't always have to do it the same way."

"Alice, you pretty much do." I argued. She stared at me incredulessly. I sighed, apparently I would have to be more specific "I mean, a man's penis enters a woman's vagina – there's not many options."

"Haven't you ever heard of anal?" Rose asked in surprise.

_Oh god, just kill me now!_ I thought as I stared at her in surprise.

"You've seriously never done it?" she said, as though it was unheard of. I shook my head. "Well, the most important thing is lubrication, and lots of it." She explained while I resisted the urge to run out of the room – I was certain that this conversation was about to scar me for the rest of eternity. "And always use toys or fingers to stretch yourself a bit first."

"Rose could we start with the more toned down things before you get into the kinky stuff?" Alice interrupted and I nodded in agreement – more toned down sounded like a good idea.

Rose huffed a sigh but agreed, asking instead "What about oral?"

Alice sent her an annoyed look "Well you really can't tone it down much more than that." Rose defended. I was slightly relieved that this was something I at least had heard of, relief short-lived when she prompted "So, have you ever done it?"

"I…well, I did give him a blow job once." I admitted quietly

"Once? You mean he never asked for it again?"

"I didn't really like it so we agreed not to." I explained as both Rose and Alice stared at me incredulously.

"Bella, honey, a blow job is not about your enjoyment – it's about his." Alice said in a patronizing voice "I mean, don't get me wrong, some women do like giving them, but that is not really the main reason for giving one. Has he ever done it for you?"

This time it was my turn to look incredulous.

"You poor dear," Alice said sympathetically. "I'll get Jazz to talk to him." I tried to protest but she didn't give me the chance. "Now, getting back to positions, all you've been currently doing is called the missionary position but there are so many more options for you - my personal favorite at the moment is the Venus Flytrap."

Okay, now that just sounds painful.

"Really?" Rose asked, sounding interested "I would have thought you preferred to face him."

" Well, it depends, but normally I enjoy the sense of domination."

"Hmm, I never would have pegged that – and I've heard you two going at it."

I cleared my throat – apparently they had forgotten my presence.

"Right, so the Venus Flytrap, all you do is lie face down, with your hips propped up on a pillow. He kneels behind you and enters from there." She explained "It's a version of doggy style but you don't have to worry about staying upright. Doggy style means he enters from behind you." She added upon seeing my bewilderment. Rosalie rolled her eyes at my innocence.

"Now, I, on the other hand, love positions where your legs are in the air." Rosalie began and I resisted the urge to shout T.M.I. like a 15 year old "Like, have you ever tried just wrapping your legs around his waist or propping your legs on his shoulders? It give you this wonderful feeling of being completely exposed to him."

"Then there's just basic variations of what you're doing – like instead of being fully on the bed, move so that you're half hanging over the edge and most of your weight is supported by your feet." Alice continued

"That one's also great for oral." Rose added

"He could kneel instead of lying right over you and you just open your legs."

I stared at her mutely and for the next thirty minutes or so I was educated in the various positions available, including ones when we lie on our sides, me on top, Edward behind me and a few more acrobatic versions. Despite my complete and utter embaressment, I actually found a lot of it very interesting. Needless to say, I was thankful though when they ended their lecture

"So Bella, the most important thing is just to try different positions, and it doesn't always have to be in the bed."

I heaved a sigh of relief as I tried to stand. "Where are you going?" Alice demanded

"Well, I thought we were done." I muttered, edging towards the door.

"Yes, we're done and I lugged this box here for nothing." Rose replied sarcastically.

I eyed the box with trepidation.

"Okay," I agreed upon seeing their determined expressions "you can tell me about whatever is in that box, but first I need to hunt."

I had to have some sort of a break from their non-stop sex lecture .

Alice looked like she wanted to argue but seemed to think better of it, instead saying "Fine, but you have to promise me you'll come back and not run to Edward to try get out of this."

I begrudgingly gave my word before leading the other two out into the forest.

**As always,reviews make my world go round (and make me want to keep writing) so please review!!!**


	4. Trust Alice To Involve Clothes

**So thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 4 for you! **

RPOV

After the hunt Bella reluctantly agreed to come back to the house so we could continue her education.

Alice had run ahead of us to 'set-up' which only served to increase Bella's obvious trepidation, although I will say, there where a few instances when we were explaining various things that she seemed to be legitimately interested in.

"Hey," I said, pulling her to a stop beside me "You may as well try to enjoy this instead of fighting against us so hard."

She looked at me for a moment. "Okay," she huffed "I'll try."

We got back to Bella's house to find the mysterious contents of Alice's bag had been displayed around the room, and I had been right in thinking clothes were involved.

Her choices were diverse – from a very tame light blue nighty with lace trim to a kinky dominatrix outfit, complete with whip accessory which called up a hilarious and slightly disturbing image of my brother groveling at the feet of 'Mistress Bella'

Bella began circuiting the room, eyeing some of the outfits with speculation, and dissolving into a fit of giggles upon seeing a 'angle' outfit with wings and a halo headpiece.

She turned to Alice, still smiling "Seriously?"

"I got the matching men's, devil costume for Edward." She answered and even I had to laugh at that.

"So, let me guess, you want to teach me about fantasy situation sex?" Bella asked, still smiling and I was pleased to see she was taking my advice and lightening up about this.

"It's called role play, and yes, that was what I wanted to speak to you about. Now Bella, the fantastic thing with role playing is it gives you the opportunity to do and say things you wouldn't normally. The important thing is to get into character and stay in it, that's where the clothes help."

"I see. Look Alice, I'm not against a little fantasy, but …seriously?" she repeated, this time pointing at the dominatrix costume.

"Oh Bella, you'd be surprised some of the fantasies people have, besides, I just wanted to give you some options. I mean, haven't you ever had a sexual fantasy you wished would come true?"

That seemed to draw Bella up short and I could almost see a blush "Well I…" she began before trailing off.

"What about being pulled over by a cop where you agree to do _anything_ to avoid a ticket?" I suggested, taking pity on Bella. "Or your car breaks down and a hot mechanic comes to fix it?"

"A trick that Jasper an I use is to write down three characters – like 'The Doctor' or 'The Teacher' – three locations and three props and then you mix and match to create a fun story to act out." Alice added

"And speaking of props…" I added reaching for my box of toys.

**Okay so, any suggestions for what toys Rose should have? Review and let me know (and even if you don't have suggestions, review anyway ;-)**


End file.
